The Hunger Note Games
by D'arkYagam'i
Summary: A mysterious man with a mysterious notebook appears in district 12 and ends up in the HUNNNGER GAMES! Doesnt have a hunger note but it should. See Light and Dark the Adventures of Dark Yagami for the deets!


_HEY GUYS. I READ THE HUNGER GAMES AND IT WAS DEAD GOOD AND I WANTED TO WRITE FANFIC! But i haven't read all of them yet :(:( :( I KNOW. ANYWAY WHAT IF... DARK YAGAMI WAS IN THE HUNGER GAMES! This is a short story as like a one off while i writ the epilog so ENJOY! DONT BE SCARRED EVEN THOUGH ITS PRETTY SCARRY. ALSO THIS FIC IS SET IN THE FUTURE SO CATNISS IS LIKE 20 NOW._

The birds in district 12 were singing at each other and dropping arrows on peeps and it was a bloodbath! Peeps were dying everywhere and Catniss new there was only one way to survive. She had to go... BACK IN THE HUNGER GAMES

Lucky it was hunger games day today and Effie was there with her balls and now she was NAKED FOR FASHION. Catnis sneaked around and changed all the names into her name. The birds were still dropping arrows and killing dudes so that was her distraction.

"Welcome! Lets pick a dude and a chick for HUNGER GAMES!" effie said and she made sure to show off her chest for the cameras. "The chick will be... CATNISS EVERGREEN." Catniss walked on the stage and did a bow and everyone cheered. "And the dude will be... PEETA"

"WAIT!" shouted a handsom stranger. He was buff and had tattooes with COOL on one ripped bicep and DUDE on the other. All the ladies swooned and some of them had to run home to get happy in the bathroom. "I VOLUNTEER" he said shoving peeta out of the way and he landed in a pile of bread or something COS HE LIKES BREAD GET IT!

"Stop!" peeta said. "Catniss is my chick!" he picked up too French breads and held them like sords. He slashed around slashing the sexy man but didn't hurt him. Even throwing bread rolls at his head did nothing. The mussely man got a bread of his own and cut peeta's leg off but it was his robot leg so it was ok.

"MY NAME IS DARK YAGAMI AND I VOLUNEETR FOR THE HUUUUUUUUUUNGER GAMES!" he roared like a wrestling commenter.

Catniss was amazed! She would get to in with the sexy man! She started planning how to kill the other peeps with sex. But first they had to go to the capitol!

**AT THE CAPITOL**

The fashion dudes were there. Cinna had an idea for ANOTHER FIRE COS HE HAS NO NEW IDEAS AND HES AN IDIOT WHY DO PEEPS LIKE HIM but catniss had a better idea. "Maybe we will go in naked to show that our sexy powers combined will be unstoppable!" Cinna was sad cos he liked fire but he new this was an unstoppable idea. They were so sexy that when on parade both the peeps from district 7 got turned on so hard that they died. "TWO DOWN AND TEN TO GO" rofled dark.

The other peeps in the games were these guys

From district 1 it was a boy called near who smelt and a girl called samanther

From 2 it was mello and matt (mello was dressed as a lady)

From 3 it was hal and cybertakada

From 4 it was L and desk lady

From 5 it was Watari and regular Takada!

From 6 it was Misa and Ckira

From 7 it was some random dudes who were dead

From 8 it was Lights mom and light!

From 9 it was Rue and Foxface (FROM THE FIRST BOOK THEY GOT OUT OF THE GAMES ALIVE COS FOXFACE FOUND A TIME MACHINE)

From 10 it was Naomi and Khoas

From 11 it was the girl from the bus and Blud

And from 12 it was our good friends dark and catniss!

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**43**

**2**

**1**

**LET THE HUNGER GAMES GO!**

Khoas was the first to die cos he forgot how to pick up a knife and grabbed the wrong end and bled to death!

Rue and Foxface got there time machine out and flew away again!

Lights mom tryed to make poison cookies but forgot to tell light and he licked the spoon and died also!

Samanther and Dark new they had to team up but they let Catniss join too cos the only thing the TV peeps wanted to see more than romance was a sexy threesome!

Blud stabbed the girl from the bus and threw her at near but near was a wimp and ran away and she fell and splatted hal. Matt and Mello tried to betray each other but they both betrayed each other at the same time and stabbed each other and died.

"THAT IS A BLOODY LOT OF DEAD BUGGERS" watari said looking at the carthage with a tear in his eye cos someone had stabbed it. "I WONDER WHO THE EVERSODDING BASTARDMAKING CRUMPET WILL BE NEXT" but then he got stabbed and it was him.

Cybertakada was busy making out with hal but she made out too hard and squished him. She was so sad she killed herself with poison cookies.

Lights mom died of old age.

Khaos found the wasps and he was the king of the wasps and made him do his bidding! But they weren't real wasps so they stung him to death.

Ckira got out his death note BUT HE DIDNT HAVE A PEN! So he picked up watari's blood and writ with it and killed L and desk lady and regular takada and then tried to kill catniss but he coudnt spell and writ ckira instead and died.

Dark and Samanther and Catniss were busy having a threesome and peeta was watching angry but turned on and suddenly he new that he forgived her for this cos she was doing it to survive and learning sexy new moves to use on him later!

Light got shot by the fireballs and Naomi stood on a bomb and died and Misa tried to wash her hair but drowned.

So there were only a few dudes left!

Dark Samanther and Catniss finished up their threesome and ran out to see what to do next! Then an arrow hit samanther in the shoulder and she died.

"THAT WASNT ME I SWEAR" catniss gasped. Dark saw a guy standing like a meter in front lolling.

IT WAS NEAR. AND HE WAS NEAR!

"HA HA YOUR SEXY BOOB LADY GOT ARROWED IN THE BOOB" near squaked and the other birds joined in and it sent dark mad so he stabbed near in the gut and blood went everywhere.

"Did you see that catniss!" Dark chuntered but turned round AND CATNISS WAS DEAD. Blud stood there laughing his brains out and hitting her with his sord over and over to make her make funny noises.

"YOULL PAY FOR THAT!" dark roared and put knifes in his hands like wolverine and ran at blud to punch him. Blud lifted his sord... AND CUT DARKS HEAD OFF

**WHAT?**

Near woke up in his room at watari house.

"WHAO THAT WAS ALL JUST A CRAZY DREAM"

Then he looked down and saw the knife in his gut and then he new it wasn't actually a dream!

**WHAT AGAIN?**

Then dark woke up and it actually was a dream cos the hunger games aren't real remember!

**YET**

_Yay so that was fun!_


End file.
